


Caught Making Toast

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, this was originally posted on my main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Steve could swear he was going to make toast, but you know, distractions are always welcome. So when Bucky came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, he didn't care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> Prompt was from im-castiel-with-a-shotgun.tumblr.com, although I don't know if the url has been changed by now.

Steve could swear he was going to make toast, but you know, distractions are always welcome. So when Bucky came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, he didn’t care.

”Mornin’,” Bucky said, pressing his lips against Steve’s neck. He leaned into the touch, feeling Bucky’s smile on his neck.

”Good morning,” he replied, turning so that he could rest his arms on Bucky’s shoulders. He always loved the sight of Bucky in the morning; the sleepy eyes, his lopsided grin, and the damn tousled hair. Steve was sure he looked almost the same, but he couldn’t help looking over Bucky’s face before he pressed their lips together. Steve didn’t mind that the toast behind him was burning, and neither did Bucky as he moved his lips to Steve’s neck, murmuring as he did so.

”Я люблю тебя,” Bucky whispered softly, eliciting a gasp from Steve, which then caused Bucky to smile wider. _["I love you."]_

”Я хочу провести всю жизнь с тобой.” Steve moved his hand to tilt up Bucky’s chin, pressing their lips together into a deeper kiss. _[I want to spend my life with you."]_

”Боже, ты такая красивая.” Steve broke away for a moment, taking a moment to grin at Bucky. _["God, you're so beautiful."]_

”You know much I love that?” Steve said, planting a kiss to his cheek, “You speaking Russian?”

”How much?” Bucky teased, moving his lips back to Steve’s neck.

”This much.” Steve pressed rough kisses to Bucky’s lips, his cheeks, his forehead. Bucky’s hands roamed over Steve, grazing his shoulders, his back, his backside. Steve groaned and moved his lips to Bucky’s, gently at first before returning to his usual wistful and rough ways. He pressed closer, Steve hard against Bucky’s leg, and Bucky hard in return.

"Стив, за меня замуж." *Kiss* “Вы не знаете, как сильно я тебя люблю.” *Kiss* “Выходи за меня замуж Стива.” _["Steve, marry me. - You don't know how much I love you. - Marry me Steve."]_

To Steve, it didn’t matter what Bucky was saying. He could only assume whatever he was saying would make him red in the voice if spoken in English, but in Russian? He couldn’t help but love it. Bucky continued murmuring the same phrase over and over, going from his lips back down to his neck - 

”Ahem…”

Steve froze as he realized that him and Bucky were not the only ones in the room. He looked over to see Natasha standing in the doorway, a mug in her hands. Embarrassed, Steve pushed away from Bucky, turning back to the now burning toast as Bucky smirked at him, though Steve could see the blush of pink appearing in his cheeks.

”Were you really asking him to marry you? Here?” Natasha teased, taking a sip of coffee as she stared at the surprised, (and abashed), expression on Bucky’s face, soon to be followed by Steve choking on a piece of toast now caught in his throat. He looked up at Bucky, who was now running a hand over his face and into his hair as he turned his back to the two others. Natasha stepped the rest of the way into the room, leaning over the table to whisper into Steve’s ear, all the while receiving dirty looks from Bucky. She smirked, and stepped away from Steve, taking another sip of her coffee as she turned and left the room with a graceful flourish.

”Fuck,” Bucky whispered, pouring himself a coffee if only to do something with his hands. How did he forget that she was here?

"And all this time, I thought you were talking dirty to me, but no," Steve said, standing up to move next to Bucky, "Unfair that it was in Russian." The blush, while decreased in color, still stayed on Steve’s cheeks as he bumped his shoulder against Bucky’s playfully, who was carefully taking a sip of his own coffee.

"And you never asked for an answer." Bucky flushed, his face turning to a pink color. Steve pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s cheek.

”да,” Steve answered, turning away from the counter as he walked back to the bedroom, before looking over his shoulder and motioned for Bucky to follow. _["Yes."]_

 

Breakfast was left abandoned that day, and they didn’t even care about the burnt toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this.)


End file.
